


Invite Me In

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bang City, Brienne is embarassed, Dinner, F/M, Graduate School, Jaime invites himself over, Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week 2016, Small Apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: After one month of being together, Jaime invites himself over to Brienne's tiny studio apartment.





	1. An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Screwing up the order of the Lannisters Are Coming AGAIN. Please forgive me.
> 
> This takes place after Then Came You.

After a month of fucking everywhere in Jaime’s apartment, Brienne started to dread the day when she would have to invite her new boyfriend to her doll’s size apartment. With her size, everything shrank and her studio emphasized even more just how much of a giant she was. Granted that everything compared to Jaime’s place was small but hers was just, well, tiny. Nothing to be done about that. Her scholarship covered tuition, books and a modest stipend. It helped a lot but because of her somewhat privileged background, that was the extent of it. She had to swallow her pride in letting her father pay for her apartment but she stipulated it should just be enough rather than a lot—though he could definitely afford it. She squeezed in the occasional dog walking but she had TA duties as well as a full student load. 

Thus, her apartment. The door brought you right to the kitchenette with an icebox, the sink and nearly right in front of it, a narrow, wooden square table against the wall, with two stools, courtesy of Uncle Gal’s handiwork. About five steps and on the right was the bathroom. It was Uncle Gal who had a divider put in between the shower and the toilet. 

Then seven steps later was her closet, her desk, a bedside table then her bed. 

That was the grand tour.

Brienne debated between inviting Jaime herself or letting him wheedle her into it as he was sure to do. He did say he loved her so she figured he wouldn’t be bothered with where she lived. As tiny as her apartment was, it was in a decent neighborhood. And she loved it. She had painted the drab beige walls a soft, baby blue and that was a source of pride for her. Still. . .

Judgment Day dawned when she was least expecting it. She was stiff and worn out from three endless days of research and writing a paper for Professor Stark’s class. It was almost eight in the evening when she left the library, starving and cranky. Jon was busy preparing for a graduate colloquium so she hardly saw him all week. Though Jaime had told her he loved her and she believed him, she was still shy about having to call him first, about having to ask him anything, really, except when he was between her legs and holding his cock hostage. 

She was walking across the square, enjoying the crisp autumn air when her phone rang. It was the handsome devil himself. Despite feeling drained, she was smiling as she answered. “Hello.”

“Hi. What are you doing tonight?”

Her legs were turning to mush just with that question! With that silky, drawling, smug voice. Gods, she was hopeless.

“Home. Bed.” She answered. “What about you?”

There was a moment then he said, “How about I bring takeout and I come over?”

This time the pause came from her. 

“Brienne?” Jaime sounded like he was grinning. “I can hear you breathing.”

“You want to come over? Like, uh, come over to my place?” She couldn’t help the tremor in her voice.

“Yeah. You know, we’ve been together for a month and you haven’t invited me to your place yet,” he said, his voice mildly chiding. “I’m beginning to think you’re ashamed of me or something.”

“No! Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous.” She flushed. _It's my apartment. I doubt we'll fit._

“So I’ll come over then? In thirty minutes? Any particular food you want?”

“Uh, um. No. Whatever you want is fine.”

“Brienne.”

“Really, Jaime. It’s fine.”

“Alright.”

Another pause.

“Brienne.” This time he was chuckling. “I need your address.”

 

As soon as Brienne was home, she hustled about cleaning and organizing. She threw her trash down the chute, scrubbed the sink, changed the sheets of her bed, righted the books and notebooks on her desk. When Jaime knocked on her door exactly thirty minutes later, she was red and sweating. He cocked an elegant blond brow at her appearance though his emerald eyes were warm and sparkling as they swept from the top of straw-blond head with the hair standing on end, her big, blue eyes before deliberately lingering at her tits. Brienne was wearing a camisole under a long-sleeved white t-shirt but it wasn’t enough to disguise her nipples pointing eagerly toward Jaime, anticipating his sucking kisses. He grinned then raised his eyes to her redder face as he held up heavy packages steaming with aromatic food.

“I’ve come bearing gifts. Where do you want these?”

“Hello. Sorry. Come in,” she said, hastily stepping aside. “Um, you can put them on the table over there,” she added, pointing at the dining table. Or what passed for it. “Did you raid the restaurants or something? That’s a lot.”

Jaime swept into her apartment as if he owned it, never mind the contrast between his tan coat that probably cost more than her rent and the walls that were suddenly shabby to her eyes, the floors creaking under his expensive loafers at each step. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and just went right on blushing until her face was a vivid tomato at the sight of her coat folded over the chair by the dining table. 

Jaime finished putting down the packages and crooked a finger at her. Blond, golden, handsome and so sure of himself, he said, “Come here. Kiss me.”

Her nipples tightened even more at the sound of his voice. There was no question if Jaime missed this detail because as soon as she was close enough, his finger ringed her nipple before pinching it through her shirt. Her head fell back at the sinful delight of this rough touch and his other arm wrapped around her back, his firm, warm lips brushing her throat before tugging at her lips. He tasted of mint and smelled of faint aftershave, his cologne. He pried her lips open with the gentlest yet the most persuasive of kisses. She moaned as their tongues touched, moaned again as his hands lowered to span her waist as if it was curved and feminine instead of straight and boyish, then cupped her flat bottom. His cock was hard and warm under his coat, his pants. Again she blushed, still unused that she could provoke such a response from someone who looked like half a god. 

Jaime pulled away but continued to hold her. Licking his lips, he joked, “You taste like stale coffee and tuna sandwiches.”

“Oh. Sorry,” she apologized, covering her face briefly with her hands before dropping them. “I was in the library all day.”

His finger traced the curve of her cheek then the shape of her wide mouth. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” Doubt lingered on her face so he kissed her again to prove her wrong, keeping her head trapped between his large hands as he sucked her tongue. She shivered all over and clung, her head dropping on his shoulder when he pulled away but continued to hold her close.

“You’re still working on your paper?” He asked. His emerald eyes were nearly black with lust but instead his touch was chaste and even gentle as he pushed stubborn strands of her hair from her face. A frown crossed his face as his knuckled brushed her cheek. “You don’t have to answer that. Look at the circles under your eyes.”

“I worked in the library all day so I’m halfway done,” she said then turned away to check on the contents of the packages. He had gone to the Iron Beast of Braavos, a popular Braavosi steak house, and her favourite, Hot Pie Café. Jaime kissed her on the cheek then asked, “Where do you keep your plates and stuff?”

“The cupboard above the sink.”

She glanced at him when he turned away to go as she had directed before continuing removing the food cartons from the bags. It came to mind just how domestic this scene was, as if this was any other night, her boyfriend coming home with her favourite foods, the two of them getting dinner ready. Even Jaime’s hand briefly sliding under her shirt to caress the span of her back right above her jeans when he returned to the table with plates and utensils. It felt familiar because he liked touching her, unbelievably, but something told her it would always feel new. 

As she arranged the plates and food together, Jaime pulled out a bottle of wine from one of the bags and a bottle opener. She didn’t have wine glasses but Jaime poured the wine into the tumblers as if they were delicate crystal goblets anyway.

“Hey, before we eat, I’d love it if you showed me around first,” he told her when she sat down. He shrugged off his coat and folded it over his chair, like hers. His black suit jacket followed. 

“Really? I mean, you can already see around,” Brienne pointed out, embarrassed that her apartment was practically the size of his coat closet. 

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Come on. I promise not to ask about sconces if you’ll show me around. Up, Brienne.”

So she rose from the chair and he took her hand. She kept her head down as she muttered. “That door is the bathroom. And that’s the bed,” she said, their hips bumping each other’s as they shuffled. Both of them were tall and broad and she felt as if the entire world had shrunk. Noticing her discomfort, Jaime let out a sigh, one that was long and the product of a patience he had been stretching to the very limit. Standing next to her bed, he turned her around to face him.

“Brienne, do you want me here or not?”

She stared at him, her big, full mouth half-open.

Jaime shoved his hands in the pockets of his trousers. “Look, I know that things are a little fast with us what with my saying I love you just two weeks ago. But you said you loved me too. I wasn’t expecting that but I’m glad, really, really glad. I just noticed that despite being together for weeks, you haven’t once invited me over. I thought you just needed time and I know I kind of pushed you today. But if you don’t want me here, you should have said so.”

He sounded so hurt and betrayed. Brienne had known Jaime Lannister for only a short time but she knew it took a lot for his golden armour to get dented. That she had done it, unknowingly, and also gave him the falsest assumption, made her feel guilty. So she was going to be honest from now on.

“I’m sorry you thought that. I want you here, Jaime. I love you and I want you and I want you here. It’s just that,” she shrugged helplessly and gestured at her apartment. “Look around you. It’s so small. It’s nothing like yours.”

“You don’t like my apartment. I should hope yours isn’t like mine else you’re a hypocrite.”

“I was embarrassed. Am,” she corrected herself. “It’s so small that you can’t even swing a cat in it. I was worried about what you’ll think—“

“Which is what?” He asked softly. “That I’ll think you’re beneath me and break up with you?”

She bit her lips and sank on the bed. Her eyes fell on her lap.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, looking up. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Jaime looked at her and ran a hand through his golden hair. “I could sulk all night and ruin our first night here together but I figured,” and there it was, the familiar, mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “you can make it up to me later.” He smirked. “Lannisters enjoy collecting debts, as you know.”

She blushed and he sat down beside her. He took her hand and kissed its palm, ink-stained and still dusty from books and the clean-up, she realized with mortification. 

“Honey, you’re going to have to start thinking more of yourself. I admire you. I think you’re great and intelligent, strong and committed, you have the most beautiful eyes. I don’t understand why the size of your apartment is an issue, or whatever else you think I might not like with it. But I love it. It’s you.” He looked around and grinned at a photo of her as a young girl laughing at the camera. “Really you.”

Brienne managed a wan smile. “I am an idiot, aren't I?”

“Worse,” he said, kissing the tip of her broad nose. She sighed and put her arms around him. He kissed behind the ear then to her surprise, laid them on the bed together. She blinked up at him, a hitch in her breath, her heart in her throat as he leaned over her, smirking.

“I love that your apartment even smells like you.” Then he suddenly dropped his head between her tits an inhaled exaggeratedly. “There it is. Vanilla.”

Her horsey laugh rang throughout the apartment as his head lowered further, sniffing her loudly. Her fingers played with his hair as he pushed her shirt up a little and swiped a tongue on her belly button. “Vanilla again,” he said, kissing the indented skin. Lower and he rubbed his cheek at the heated and moistening juncture between her thighs. “Gods, even here, Brienne.” 

He smiled up at her as she squirmed and blushed. She bit her lip as he suddenly rose to his knees and draped one of her legs over his shoulder. He unzipped her ankle boot, pulled off her sock and kissed her ankle. “Seven Hells, woman, you smell good everywhere,” he growled.

“What are you doing? I thought we’re going to eat,” Brienne tried to protest but she was reaching for him, aching to touch. Jaime shook his head and batted her hands away as he slid off her other boot then unclasped her jeans. Her panties joined her jeans sliding down her long legs in one swoop. Then Jaime’s head was between her thighs, once again sniffing her. This time she was red all over.

His emerald eyes gleamed devilishly. “I’m going to eat. And you, my sexy giant, are going to watch.”


	2. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne promises to do whatever Jaime wants in bed. 
> 
> He surprises her with what he really wants.

A slight frost coated the windows from outside but inside the apartment was close to searing hot. On a queen-sized bed, two broad, strong bodies lay entangled, both gleaming with sweat. 

Brienne had nothing more to give. Two hours had passed since Jaime first strolled into her apartment. Two hours from which only five minutes spent unpacking the food, less showing him around, and the rest just fucking. All on fucking. It wasn’t her first time to fuck on her bed but fucking Jaime in it was a head-spinning novelty. Just when she thought it would wear off, he would touch her again or she him. They were both delirious with the newness of it.

Jaime lay slumped over her, his head resting between her breasts and her legs spread wide. She knew he could hear the fast beating of her heart, fast still though they had been lying like this for several minutes now. 

What was it about being with Jaime Lannister that was so intoxicating, so consuming and all those things that meant never getting enough of him? She wondered, her fingertip tracing the line behind his earlobe and head, making him groan and burrow his head even more on her chest. It wasn’t because he was handsome, wasn’t because he just absolutely destroyed her in bed. She loved the man, he who always knew when to take care and scale the walls she had erected around herself or bring them crashing down. He got her, in more ways than she could ever understand. They may have been together for only a month but that knowledge was getting clearer each day, every time she was with him and even when not. He understood and accepted all that she was, ugly looks, awkward manners, stubbornness and everything many people often found unpleasant. 

She should be happy. Maybe she was—it was an emotion she wasn’t familiar with. She was more awed that a person who basically came from nowhere, whom she had no idea existed until recently, could see her as she was and more and love her truly.

Jaime’s lips and hands moving on her chest and breasts pulled her from her thoughts. It was starting again. That insane wanting. His tongue swiped at her sensitive nipples, her upper body lurching up both in weak protest and mostly desire. She shuddered, her breath rough, wheezing pants as he gentled his kisses on her breasts before only the barest flicks of his tongue warmed her flushed skin. 

“Jaime,” she groaned, pulling him up so she could kiss his beautiful mouth. His green eyes were bright and lit up even more at the desperation on her face. Moaning, she drew his head down and kissed him hungrily. Could something come close to just how glorious his hard, sinewy body felt pressing her to the mattress like so, or to the sticky glide of their sweaty bodies? She hissed against his tongue as he pulled her leg and settled it over his hip, held her breath as he reached between them to push his cock inside her. Brienne went wild and shrieked, throwing her legs tight around his waist and urging him to a rough, delicious pace. He managed to gasp a chuckle against her mouth before he drew back and, smirking, slammed hard and deep inside her. She grunted and shoved her hips back at him. Jaime’s eyes rolled momentarily to the back of his head before they opened and he growled, “ _Yes._ Gods damn it, _Brienne,_ yes! Fuck!”

Then without warning, he grabbed her and turned so he was under her. Brienne shook her short hair out of her face as she stared at him, stunned. “What are you doing?” She gasped as he grabbed her hips.

“Fuck me.” He said, his smile roguish and arrogant. “My cock is yours, Brienne. Go on. _Take it._ ”

She blushed but she resumed moving, fast and beautifully, if she went by the enthralled looked in his face and his nearly-black eyes. As she leaned back and steadied herself by holding on to her ankles, spreading herself even more, his fingers clamped around her tight nipples and pinched them.

_Oh gods._

The harder he pulled and twisted, the faster she moved, gasps and cries coming from her mouth. _“Jaime,”_ she wailed, knowing what was going to happen yet also not. “Jaime, Jaime,” she chanted helplessly, her body moving wildly on its own accord. His name was a broken sob as she came, her hips jerking sharply and her spine curving up. Her cunt clenched tight around him. Through the haze of her release, she heard him groan, a dirty, rough sound. His fingers tightened around her nipples, throwing her to a wilder orgasm. 

She screamed.

 

The sound of clinking woke her up. Frowning, Brienne wearily raised her head, rubbing her eyes. 

It was still dark out, and when she looked the clock on the wall, it was only quarter to eleven. She had been dozing for a few minutes yet it felt like she had been asleep for years. Rubbing her eyes, she rolled to her back and stared at the ceiling. 

There it was again, the metallic clink and the sound of something wet pouring and sloshing. She sat up and wrapped the comforter around her like a cloak. As she covered herself, she noticed the mess of her bed—pillowcases dragged nearly off, the sheets loosened from their hospital corners under the mattress, the rumpled surface of her entire bed. She could still smell the food but there was the stronger note of sweat and musk and fucking in the air. On the floor were their discarded clothes and shoes. 

When she found Jaime in the kitchen she was red again. He smiled at her as he arranged an assortment of food on a large plate. The door of the microwave oven hung open so she went there to close it.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you right now. I was thinking to surprise you with a midnight snack.” Jaime told her. He was wearing his wrinkled under tee and boxers. The neckline of his t-shirt hung loose and off centre. _Did I do that?_ She wondered, shocked at her wanton behaviour when in Jaime's arms.

Cursing her heating cheeks, she looked at the food on the plate. “That’s a snack?” But she was smiling.

To her surprise, he flushed. “I always seem to forget to feed you first before fucking you.” 

She bit her lip, remembering the first time he invited her over and they ended up fucking against the kitchen counter instead of having dinner. 

She hummed and touched him on the cheek, hoping she didn’t betray her surprise at the thought that he too must be cursed with that insane want that led to deeper, hungrier wanting and won’t be sated any time soon. He turned his head briefly to kiss her palm. 

“Do you want to eat here or in bed?” She asked, slowly removing her hand to join the other clutching the comforter.

“Your place, your rules,” he told her, smiling.

Remembering what her bed looked like, she stuttered, “Uh, here. But I’ll need to put on clothes first.”

His smile widened. “Why? You look so much better out of them.” 

She glowered at him and he chuckled, sitting down. “Fine. Your house, your rules. I’ll wait for you.”

In his apartment, after fucking, she slipped on one of his shirts or his pajamas. She stood in front of her small closet wondering if she should just wear a t-shirt or an entire pajama set. She’d die first before eating naked. So she put on her old volleyball jersey, the Braavosi Braves, and found an old, worn pair of navy blue leggings. As she put them on, she noted the sticky smears of Jaime’s semen on her thighs, wondering if she should wash first. It was the thing to do, right? To clean yourself after fucking. Yet she couldn't. Didn't want to, really. She liked being marked by him, like this. Her cheeks were pink and she was sweating a little when she joined him in the kitchen. 

They feasted on barbecue chicken, roasted vegetables, baked fries with sour cream, and decadent, gooey chocolate squares. Jaime was grinning the entire time. Her table was small and as both of them had long legs, they had to adjust and shift so they wouldn’t be bumping knees all the time. He took advantage by rubbing his foot up her ankle, up her leg, amused by her blush and growls. There was so much to eat and they were starving, really starving. Neither rushed eating and they talked, laughed, fed each other every now and then. It took them more than an hour to finish everything.

She insisted on doing the dishes and he demanded to help. She was touched but there was no way they would fit by the sink so she asked him to put the empty cartons in the bags they came in and toss them down the chute. She worked briskly but not fast enough because Jaime was back and once again, crammed in the tiny kitchen with her.

His arms wrapped around her waist and she jumped. “Jaime! I almost dropped the plate!” 

“Sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all as he bit the tip of her ear. She bit her lip as he pressed his erect cock against her buttocks. She was tingling again but remained frozen as his hand snuck under her shirt to play with her breast. Her nipples were still sore from his sensual abuse and his light touch was making her shake. The pleasure was so sharp it seemed like pain. His other hand lowered to palm her cunt through her leggings. To her embarrassment, she was quickly damp. He hissed in her ear and traced its curve with his tongue. 

“J-Jaime,” she managed to stammer, resisting the urge to squeeze her eyes shut. “If you don’t stop, I’m not going to have any plates to eat from.”

“I’ll replace them,” he promised, slipping his hand under her pants. "How are you this wet again, Brienne? You're fucking _soaked._ "

Despite her quickened breathing, she gasped out a laugh. “I’m serious! Go entertain yourself while I finish here.” And with a resolve she hadn't known to possess, she removed his hands from her body.

He licked her neck. “I am. Hey, you smell like me.” He sniffed. "Fuck, Brienne, but I smell good on you." 

Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, “If you make yourself scarce for the next five minutes, I’ll do anything you want in bed or anywhere else here.” She swore she was going to be incinerated the moment she blurted them out. Behind her, she sensed Jaime smile mischievously. “Anything?”

There was no backing out now. She turned around and met his teasing gaze. “Anything.”

“Alright.” He backed away from her and held up his hands. “Lannisters love collecting debts as much as paying them.”

He threw her another grin before he did as she instructed. Brienne’s hands were shaking as she continued with her task. But she was done in no time at all.

Jaime was sitting up in bed when she made her way there. Their clothes were neatly folded and placed on her chair, the bed straightened and neat again. Brienne shifted her weight from one foot to the other again and his eyes softened, as if charmed. He crooked a finger at her, as he had earlier.

“Get over here.”

If she were sexy and confident, she would crawl on all fours on the bed toward him playfully, imitating a sleek tiger or lioness. But she was not. She climbed in beside him, lifting the blanket. She saw he was wearing one of her track pants. Catching her stare, he explained, “I got cold. Is that okay?”

“Of course it is.” Brienne assured him. She wondered if any woman could brag about lending her boyfriend clothes and seeing him looking so sexy in them. She leaned against the pillows and looked at him. Swallowing, she asked, “Uh, so what do you want me to do?” She didn't consider herself as sexually adventurous. Her first sexual experience was better forgotten, if she could. The next encounters weren't that remarkable. Being with Jaime tapped something in her, something that was primal and straining to come out and play. She held her breath and looked at him expectantly.

He rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable. She frowned. “Jaime?” She asked as he pulled her down beside him and threw his arm and leg around her, as if she were a body pillow. 

“Brienne, it’s past midnight and I know you have that class with Howland Reed tomorrow. As a caring boyfriend, it’s my responsibility after fucking your brains out that you get enough rest and sleep.” As she continued to stare at him disbelievingly, he added, “and yeah, that’s exactly what I want us to do in bed. We can't have you falling asleep in class and having to tell your professor it's because your boyfriend fucked you all night.”

“But-but-we hardly ever sleep in bed,” she pointed out weakly. They didn't do much sleeping together, period. They would pass out from sheer exhaustion, rather.

“Tonight we are. If I fuck you again, I won't stop until morning." He grinned at her violent blush. This was how they spent their weekends. "Tempting as it is, I’d like to be invited again. It’s rude for the guest to wear out the host, after all,” he said, snuggling close. “Sleep.”

“Are you sure?” Because what else was that thing poking hard and warm on her thigh. "I mean, there's, uh, _that._ "

Jaime groaned, “How about I just put my hand under your shirt?”

She lay down and retorted. “That might help. You.”

She turned, pressing her back against his chest. Jaime kissed her on the shoulder and put his arm around her waist. As her eyes closed, his hand slipped under her leggings. She blushed. "I thought it's my shirt," she whispered.

"You're wet. You don't exactly expect me to not enjoy that a little, do you?" He whispered back. She expected his fingers to move but he just continued holding her here, like this. "Seven fucking hells. You're always going to be wet, aren't you?" 

“We’re going to sleep,” she said firmly though her voice sounded too high.

“Yeah.” Jaime was just as insistent though his voice was strangled. "And that’s what we’re going to do.” He kissed her soundly on the cheek. “Good night.”


	3. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Jaime was stirring and turning in bed when Brienne returned to the apartment. She tried to close the door gently but the sound was still loud in the quiet, still morning. Squinting at her, his gold hair tousled and standing on its end sexily, he demanded, “What the fuck are you doing out at—“ he glanced at the clock and finished, shocked, “—at _six fucking thirty_ in the morning?”

It was criminal to see Jaime's beauty so early in the morning. His hair was a gorgeous mess, his sleepy green eyes sexy. Brienne licked her lips staring at the golden fur on his broad chest as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. She smiled and approached the bedside table to put down two paper cups containing coffee and a package of croissants. Looking at her, with eyes bright and alert and the circles under them significantly fainter, she appeared well-rested. Jaime sniffed and was satisfied that his scent still lingered on her skin. 

“I don’t have a coffee maker and we both know that giving you instant coffee would be like murdering you slowly,” she explained as she pulled off her coat—his, actually—and revealing she was still wearing her jersey and leggings. “I went for a coffee run and picked up some food too. Are you hungry?”

“Not for food,” Jaime said and wrapped a hand around her knee. He smiled as a pink flush instantly coloured her cheeks. She nodded and reached for the bottom of her t-shirt. He tugged at her leggings as she tossed her shirt away. He leaned forward, taking a deep whiff of the still-sticky blond muff below her navel before smiling at her. She joined him in bed, his head tilting up for a kiss. 

Ten minutes later, wearing only their skins and sweat, Jaime with the addition of Brienne’s legs around his waist, he panted, “When can I come over again?”

Brienne, still catching her breath, managed to gasp, “Now. Later. Anytime today. Tonight. Soon. Always.” 

They smiled at each other and Jaime moved, rolling so he was on his back and she was straddling him.

“Glad that’s clear.” he said, licking the sweat from her neck then sucking the bead of sweat hanging from her nipple. Brienne squeaked and he sucked harder, feeling her nipple swell and tighten in his mouth. 

“Now let’s make sure you have a great start this morning, Brienne.” 

“I already do,” she whimpered as he transferred his mouth to her other nipple.

He released it briefly to say, “Then let’s make it even better,” before resuming his maddening, delicious kisses. Brienne closed her eyes and held on.

He made it better two more times. 

When he was at her doorstep that night, Brienne welcomed him with a kiss, smiling shyly at his startled and pleased expression. Then she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him into her apartment, all the way to her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I wanted to participate in J/B Week 2016. It's my first! I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :-)


End file.
